A Dare Is a Dare
by IloveR5Raura
Summary: huh? what happens when Laura and her friends have a sleep over and Aaron, laura's bro, invites his friends and his sisters enemy. but what happens when Bella, a friend of laura, makes a dare that changes their lives? stay tune! :D haha i hope you like it :D
1. A Dare Is A Dare

**A Dare Is a Dare**

**Chapter 1**

**Laura's POV**

**Ohh! Hey I am Laura! I am 17 years old! I have awesome friends but sometimes they can be really annoying. Ugh! But I love them they are super crazy. Then it's him… Ross Lynch… ugh! Even saying his name makes want to puke! He is such a ugh! You know those kinds of players you'll never fall for! He was dating Cassidy now he is dating this chick he found at a party… see P-L-A-Y-E-R. So my besties are Kanya, Jennifer, Rebecca, Bella, and of course Cassie. Oh and my brother Aaron. Apparently Kanya is Ross sister but I have nothing against her! Anyways yesterday was the last day of school! Say what now? I know right! So mw and my gals are heading to the mall. Oops there is Bella! Got to go later!**

**END OF POV**


	2. chapter 1 (the actual!)

**A Dare Is a Dare**

**Chapter 1**

Laura's POV

Ohh! Hey I am Laura! I am 17 years old! I have awesome friends but sometimes they can be really annoying. Ugh! But I love them they are super crazy. Then it's him… Ross Lynch… ugh! Even saying his name makes want to puke! He is such a ugh! You know those kinds of players you'll never fall for! He was dating Cassidy now he is dating this chick he found at a party… see P-L-A-Y-E-R. So my besties are Kanya, Jennifer, Rebecca, Bella, and of course Cassie. Oh and my brother Aaron. Apparently Kanya is Ross sister but I have nothing against her! Anyways yesterday was the last day of school! Say what now? I know right! So mw and my gals are heading to the mall. Oops there is Bella! Got to go later!

END OF POV

Ross POV

YO! I AM Ross Lynch! I have an awesome life! I am 17 and I have my buds next to me all the time! Aaron is my best friends since we were kids! But, the problem is that his twin sister is my enemy... she is such ugh… Diva! Well nah! Not really… you know what just forget anything. She acts like everyone has to listen to her… on second thought that's me. The last day of school was yesterday! What now?! Finally I don't have to date that chick anymore. Oh! Aaron just texted me saying to meet him at the mall. Hmm? I should start going see ya guys!

End of POV

With Laura!

Cassie: you know I just saw the cutest dress ever!

Bella: you and your dresses

Rebecca: I think you talk too much about dresses Cassie!

Jennifer: I really want to go to the beach!

Kanya: (comes around the corner) Hey gals! Did you know Ross is here?

The girls: what now?!

Kanya: ya he is meeting with Aaron.

Jennifer: sorry for interrupting can we go to the beach?

The girls: sure (go to the beach)

With the Aaron!

Aaron: you know it isn't cool to have the first day of summer sitting doing absolutely nothing!

Kyle: you're not the only one!

Avon: ha! I want to go to the beach!

Taylor: do we have to? Unless we show our six packs

Ross: nah I have abs!

The guys: isn't it the same?

Ross: I seriously don't know?

Aaron: to the beach it is!

They head to the beach

With the girls!

The girls: (arrive) finally!(run to the beach)

The girls: (arrive) finally!(run to the beach)

Kanya: free at last(changes to her beach clothes and goes in)

Rebecca: I am free!(does the same)

Cassie: reading seems better!(sits down and reads)

Bella: oh yea this is life baby!(jumps in)

Jennifer: move!(jumps in) cannon ball!

The girls: (get splashed and glare at Jennifer)

Jennifer: sorry?

Laura: (sits next to Cassie) I am joining you mind?

Cassie: nope not at all!

Jennifer: guys you're not coming?

Cassie& Laura: nope!

Kanya: suit yourselves!

The girls: yea!(go back to doing what they were doing)

The guys arrive

Ross: the beach has been calling me!

Taylor: think what you want bro (pats his back)

Kyle: first ones here!

Avon: oh yea!

Aaron: (sees the girls) nah my sis and her friends beat us!

Ross: your what now?

The guys: sister! Sheesh keep up!

Ross: (rolls eyes) come on!

They head over the girls

Aaron: Laur!

Laura: (looks up from her book) yea and hey- oh you brought him (rolls eyes) (yells) Gals look who came!

The girls: (see Ross) Really Aaron?

Aaron: hey!

The girls: ugh! Laura? Can we leave?

Cassie: ugh! Just cause he comes doesn't mean he can ruin our vacation! (Gets up) I don't feel like reading anymore (goes in the water of course changes clothes)

Laura: Cassie?

Cassie: this actually fun! Come in Laura!

Laura: nope!

The guys: (smirks except Ross cause they see Jennifer and the rest get out)

Jennifer: Laura? Has anyone told you are very light?

Laura: you don't know?

The girls: (smirks) oh but we will (pick her up)

Laura: let me go!

Aaron: aww Jennifer!

Jennifer: I wouldn't I if I were you(continuous to carry Laura)

Aaron: eh I tried

The girls: (Drop Laura in the water) ooops

Laura: ugh! at least let me change! (gets out and changes)

Ross: (staring at her)

Laura: (gets in)

Aaron: get in! (jump in)

The guys: (they all get in except Ross)

Ross POV

NO way! I can't possibly like… her! I mean look at her curves! And dat ass! Damn she just got my hormones on! Sheesh who knew my enemy would accomplish such a thing?

End of POV!

THEY ALL HAVE A FUN DAY IN THEIR OWN WAYS…

At Laura's & Aaron house

Cassie: ooh! Lets play TRUTH OR DARE!

Bella: but not kindergarten truth or dare but dirty truth or dare!

Rebecca: I am so in!

Kanya: hell yeah!

Ross: sure

Kyle: eh why not

Aaron: oh hell yeah!

Taylor: count me in!

Avon: oh! Me too!

They all look at Laura

Laura: what?

Cassie: waiting for your answer…

Laura: fuck no

Bella: Laura (gives her a look)

Laura: fine!

They get in a circle..

Bella: I'll go first!

The gang: (nod)

Bella: Ross & Laura? Dare!

Ross: fine

Laura: ok

Bella: you guys have to date for a year and have make-out sections!

Ross & Laura: hell no!

Bella: or else

Ross & Laura: or else what?

Bella: you have to have sex

Ross & Laura: (shocked)

Ohh stay tuned guys!


	3. Chapter 2 - JINXING? AND WHAT?

HEY GUYS ;D THANKS FOR REVIEWING :D YOU ROCK! LITERALLY

SO PLEASE KEEP IT GOING I AM GLAD YOU'RE LIKING IT!

LIKE I AM NEW HERE IS HARD FOR ME TO DO NEW CHAPTERS :( BUT I TRY

ANYWHO! ONTO THIS AMAXING STORY (NOT REALLY xD)

* * *

Laura: Seriously?

Cassie: you know us!

Ross: hmm? fine -.-

Laura: you got to be kidding!

Bella: nope

Jennifer: i am heading out mom just texted (rolls eyes) talk about party pooping (leaves)

Rebecca: this just got good except for the jenn part

Raura:(glare at her)

Rebecca: oops (puts hands in defense)

Laura: how long?

Kanya: 1 month!

Ross: this is going to be hell!

Aron: you better keep it in your pants Lynch!

Avon: calm down

Jacob: ha! imagine with laura in a passionate station

(imagining it then stop)

Laura: thanks for the image!

Ross: i like it (winks and smirks)

Aron: Lynch!

Ross: sorry

Kanya: see ya tomorrow bro!

Ross: excuse me?

Bella: your staying here!

Cassie: no Funny business

Laura: i give up! (runs upstairs)

The guys:(smirks)

Laura: get that smirk off your faces!

The guys: how you know?

Laura: look behind you!

the guys:(look behind) AHHH! (scream like girls) how you-

Laura: suckers (laughs) climb back down when you werent looking (shrugs)

Kanya: ah! lol your faces (falls down laughing)

Cassie: hell it was like (mimicks) ahhhh how you! classic (does the same)

Rebecca: Aron (shakes head) tots disspointment

Bella: leave my aron alone! (realizes what she said) i mean what?! (runs out)

Laura: Bells! (runs after)

Cassie: laurs! Bells!(runs out too)

Rebecca: guess i am leaving (runs out too)

Aron: i think bella likes me (smiles)

Jacob: i smell romance! oh wait its my cologne

Avon: Aron got a crushy!

Ross: does wiwwle Awon have a Cwushie?

Aron: shut up!

Ross: (laughs) alright!

Aron: stay away from her pants lynch or else

Ross: (gulps) yup

with the gals

Bella: (sitting down on a bench) no way! i just couldnt have said that!

Laura:(sits next to her) but believe it

Cassie:(catching her breathe) dont run againg! you hear me? (glares at them)

Rebecca:(skipping with an ice cream in her hand) sup?

Laura; why do you- nevermind

Bella: i like ARON?!

Cassie: AWE!

Bella: no it just-(gets a call) hello?... what?... nooo!... nooo!.. btr! (hangs up) laura?

Laura: sup?

Bella: jennifer is in the hospital. (lets a tear fall)

THE GIRLS: WHAT?!

Laura: first ROSS?! THEN JENNIFER! can it get worst?!

?: hey laurs (smiles)

Bella: you jinxed it!

* * *

OHH WRITERS BLOCK ;( MORE TO COME :D R&R :D LOVE YOU!

SINCERLY,

XOXO~ Jenn :D


	4. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS ;D THANKS FOR REVIEWING :D YOU ROCK! LITERALLY

SO PLEASE KEEP IT GOING I AM GLAD YOU'RE LIKING IT!

LIKE I AM NEW HERE IS HARD FOR ME TO DO NEW CHAPTERS :( BUT I TRY

ANYWHO! ONTO THIS AMAXING STORY (NOT REALLY xD) SORRY FRO NOT UPLOADING :( WILL THIS ONE IS A LITTLE TEASER. :D

* * *

Laura: what the hell are you doing here!

Bella: no one invented an ass hole!

Rebecca: did you cassie?

Cassie: not in a fucking million years!

?: settle down children, i just came to see my favorite girl (smirks)

Kanya: fuck off(about t o punch him)

THe girls: (holds her)

Lean:(sneaks on him and taps his shoulders)

?: (turns around)

Lean:(punches him right in the face) (then eats her lollipop)

?: ow!(about to punch her)

Kanya: nuh uh! gerald! you did alot today now ge the fuck out of here or else!

Laura: yea! or else i'll call r-

Kanya: Ross?

Laura:(blushes)

Kanya:(smirks) get out!

Gerald: i want to see my daughter!

Cassie: you never cared about her and now you suddenly do?

Gerald:(gets in front of her face)

?:(clears throat) who invited you fat ass?

The girls:(shocked)

* * *

OHH WRITERS BLOCK ;( MORE TO COME :D R&R :D LOVE YOU! HAHA! TOLD YA A TEASER! WHO DO YOU THIN ? IS? REVIEW PLEASE :D

SINCERLY,

XOXO~ Jenn :D


End file.
